Maika Slager
=General Information= History To fall behind on your own beliefs The family of Maika where always force sensitive, when she was born on an expedition. her mother immediately felt a strong connection to the force. Since she was born in a force cave, her force aura was greater than most. At the same time she was born, her father was killed in a battle with pirates. After she was born, her mother asked a Jedi Healer to take her back to the enclave. After this there wasn't anything heard from the expedition. When both parents were gone, the Jedi healer took the liberty to train Maika. because she was born in a force cave, she excelled in everything where the force was used. On the age of 16 she joined the Culture, knowledge, and history group off the Jedi. here she was trained in everything known to the Jedi. Maika did everything to learn all about the history of the galaxy. She learned of the most secret groups to the most powerful factions. With her knowledge of the history, she went to Korriban to try and find more about the upcoming of the Sith. Here she got to know a Sith master. From him she learned much about the Sith, this she used to her advantage. Helping the Mon calamari When she returned to the Jedi Enclave. Here she heard about the People following her to Korriban, and whom saw her training with the sith. Here for she was exiled from the Jedi, She wasn't giving the opportunity to explain herself. She immediately had to pack her stuff and go away. In the next years she still tried to learn much about the history of the galaxy. During the wars Maika hid on the world of Duro and tried to keep out of sight from any one bothering to look for her or any force user Maika came to Dac one day nearing the end of the war, to see if the Mon Calamari could help her understand a certain piece of information she found. Even before she had placed a foot on the planet, she witnessed a pirate ship attacking a smaller freighter. Before thinking of the consequences, Maika took it upon her to help the freighter. When she boarded the pirates ship, without them knowing she came across a captured family of Mon Calamari. She rescues them by bringing them to her ship, before she took care of the pirates. To her surprise, Maika learned she had saved the family's life of the 2nd in command from the SO, Sjandra Menlüo. He was gratefull of her rescue and offered his full life to her. Maika didn't want any debt from him, only that her force connection would stay a secret. Sjandra had a different idea of the request, and offered Maika the position of personal guard to Him and the leader of the SO, Tanka Whom. Maika accepted the offer, and became one of the most notorious guards ever to have served for the Mon Calamari. =Training in the Force= Masters Unknown Jedi Master Apprentices Categorie:The SO Categorie:Profiles Categorie:Force User